Kung Fu Panda: Zen Tales
by AquaticAce
Summary: Retelling of old Zen stories, Kung Fu Panda Style.
1. Mr Ping and The Badger

One day Mr Ping went for a long walk across a beautiful beach

during his long walk

he came across a Badger resting with a fishing pole propped up in the sand

it's line was cast out into the blue water

the badger just layed back, enjoying the sun on the beach

"You're not going to catch any many fish that way, you should work harder rather than laying on the beach" Said Mr Ping to the Badger

The Badger looked up with a smile and asked "What would me reward be?

"You'll be able to purchase bigger nets and catch more fish" Said Mr Ping

The Badger continued to smile "Then what would my Reward be?"

"You can make more money selling fish to businesses like mine, then you can buy a boat and sail out further to catch more fish" said Mr Ping

"And then what would my Reward be?" Asked the Badger again

Mr Ping began getting irritated with the Badger

"You can buy bigger Boats! And people to work for you!" Said Mr Ping

"And then what would my reward be?"

"You can build a fleet of fishing Boats! Sail the globe, have others catch fish for you!"

The Badger asked again "Then what would my reward be?"

Mr Ping was angry, feathers began falling off him

"You'll become so Rich you'll never have to work again! You can sit on a beach, watch the Sunset, not have a care in the world!" Said Mr Ping

The Badger was still smiling at the Angry Bird

"And what do you think i'm doing right now?"


	2. A Cup of Tea on the Other Side

One day, Po set out on a journey to find a wise Zen Master. After two days of searching, Po spotted a Badger sat on the opposite side of large River drinking a cup of Tea, Po knew this to be the Master he sought. Staring hopelessly at the obstacle in front of him, Po pondered on how to cross such a wide barrier. "Oh Awesome wise one, can you tell me how to get to the other side of this river?" Po yelled to the other side. The Badger ponders for a moment, looks up and down the river and yells back, "My son, you are on the other side". After an hour of many attempts, Po finally made it to the other side of the River, "Oh great Master, I've come to enquire about Zen, so i can learn to be more at peace with myself". The Badger picked up his teapot and served Po some tea, he poured Po's cup full and kept on pouring, Po watched as the cup began to Overflow until he could no longer restrain himself "It's full... No more will go in..." Po said. The Badger stopped pouring and put the Teapot down "Like this Cup, You are full of your own opinions and speculations. How can i show you Zen unless you first empty your Cup?"


	3. Time to Learn

Po approached his new Zen teacher, and asked:  
"If I work very hard, how long will it take for me to find Zen?"  
The Badger thought about this, then replied, "Ten years."  
"What if I work very hard and really apply myself to learn fast, How long then?" Po asked  
Replied The Badger, "Twenty years."  
"What if I really, really work at it. How long?" asked Po  
"Thirty years," replied The Badger.  
"I do not understand, each time that I say I will work harder, you say it will take me longer?"  
"When you have one eye on the goal, you only have one eye on the path." Replied Yhe Badger


	4. It will pass

Po went to The Badger one afternoon and said

"My meditation is horrible! I feel so distracted, I'm falling asleep, And i'm constantly Hungry! It's just horrible!"

"It will pass," The Badger said matter-of-factly.

A week later,

Po came back to The Badger.

"My meditation is wonderful! I feel so aware, so peaceful, so alive! It's just wonderful!'

"It will pass," The Badger replied matter-of-factly


	5. Nature of Things

Po and The Wise Badger were washing their bowls in the river

when they noticed a scorpion that was drowning.

The Badger immediately scooped it up and set it upon the bank.

In the process he was stung.

He went back to washing his bowl and again the scorpion fell in.

The Badger saved the scorpion and was again stung.

Po then asked

"Master, why do you continue to save the scorpion when you know it's nature is to sting?"

"Because, to save it is my nature." The Badger replied


End file.
